gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Near-Human
Near-Humans was the general term for any of the many species, subspecies, or races in the Galaxy which were very closely related biologically to baseline Humans. In contrast, other humanoid species only had general external similarities to Humans, and had no biological connection. However, the term "humanoid" was sometimes used loosely to describe Near-Human species. All Near-Humans shared close external similarities to Humans, usually with small differences in skin and eye color or bone structure. Biologically, many Near-Humans were capable of interbreeding with baseline Humans. Some were close enough to the Human baseline to be considered a race or ethnic group of Humans, rather than a separate species. Similarly, some groups, biologically classified as Humans, though differing from the Human mainstream almost entirely in their culture, were considered so distinct that they were sometimes referred to as Near-Human. Origins Near-Humans were believed to have descended from Humans that evolved along distinct lines on distant planets, whether via natural mutation or deliberate genetic engineering. The appearance of Human and Near-Human communities in various planets predating the discovery of the hyperdrive can be explained by supposing that they had already settled colonies via a slower means of space transport. Another explanation is that Humans (or perhaps the Zhell, their ancestors) were taken from their original planet by an ancient race, like the Rakata or the Celestials, and spread through the Galaxy for some reason. Many Near-Humans were thought, therefore, to have evolved in the most ancient and forgotten colonies, formed at some point before recorded history. Thus, the genetic and usually visible differences between Humans and the various Near-Human species can be explained by many thousands of years of separate evolution on separate environments than that on which Humans evolved, long before they left their home planet as a species. Near-Human types Chiss The Chiss, a race that dwelt in the Unknown Regions, were a Near-Human people that had pale blue skin, generally black hair, and red reflective or fluorescent eyes which gave them excellent low-light vision. Their growth cycle differed from Humans, with an early maturation, for example. They were differentiated enough from baseline Humans to be considered a new species. In other aspects they resembled normal Humans: they bled red blood, and the cloning tanks used to clone Human Stormtroopers also worked on Chiss physiology. Sign was a well known Chiss. Miraluka Miraluka differed from Humans in that they had no eyes, and perceived things through the Force instead of regular vision. For moral reasons, Miraluka hid the appearance of their eyes by wearing a headband, a mask, or similar concealing headgear. As a Force-using species, Miraluka were often quite shocked if shown life not connected to the Force. Famous Miraluka included Darth Ricas, Andrya Xis Sith The Sith 'race' were an interesting case, in that their ancestry includes a nonhuman alien group that were genetically tampered with by a group of Human Dark Jedi that settled on their homeworld, to escape from the Galactic Republic during the Hundred Years Darkness. The intermixing of Human and Sith bloodlines, through the use of what became known as Sith Alchemy, created the Sith, with their characteristic red skin and long tentacle 'beards'. Due to their history of association with Dark Side Force users, the word 'Sith' went on to be used by many dark side organizations not connected with the original Sith species. Vultans Vultans were native to the planet Vulta. They were physically similar to Humans except for their pale olive skin, and a mass of fleshy cartilage folds, ridges, and strands covering the top and back of their heads. These ridges were said to be able to protect the head of the Vultan against most forms of injury. Zeltrons Zeltrons were Near-Humans with a completely Human appearance, save for their bright reddish skins, which may or may not have been a result of their sun's highly radioactive rays. They had very strong pheromones. They were differentiated enough from baseline Humans to be considered a new species. They were a rather amorous race, and were (in)famous for their many sculptures and paintings on the subject. They also made great strides in the field of holograms and were responsible for the ones used at Hologram Fun World. Others Many other Near-Human races existed, each similar to Humans, but with various distinctive characteristics. These included: *Andalese *Anzat *Aquar *Arhans *Arkanians *Biituians *Bimms (a cultural fusion of a Near-Human species and an unrelated humanoid species) *Blubreens *Boltrunians *Bornecks *Bpfasshi *Brigian *Brosin *Calians *Chalactans (genetically baseline Humans, but so culturally unique that they were often classified as Near-Humans) *Chev *Cthon *Dantari *Echani *Emmerians *Ensos *Enu *Epicanthix *Etti *Ferroans *Firrerreos *Fondorians *Galacians *Galandans *Gamandar *Geran *Ghostlings *Grannans *Gorezh *Hapans (genetically compatible with Humans) *Hrakians *Ierians *Imzigs *Kalzerians *Keeds *Khommites *Kiffar (genetically compatible with Humans) *Kurtzen *Lorrdians (genetically baseline Humans, but so culturally unique that they were often classified as Near-Humans) *Lowens *Meerians *Mind-witch *Mirialans *Morellian *Morganian *Mugaari *Mykes *Nagai *Nish *a stripe-eyed race from Noori *Nulls *Ocsinin *Ogemites *Omwatis *Pau'ans *Pyn'gani (possibly baseline Humans) *Qiraash *Rattataki *Reussis *Rindaoan *Ropagu *Ruusanians *Sarrish *Sephi *Sernpidalians *Samuac *Shownarri *Sionian Skups *Skeebo *Sorrusians *Stennes *Taungs *Teevans *Theelin *Tofs *Torine *Ubese *Umbarans *Utai *Velabri *Vendaran *Venans *Vorzydiaks *Wroonians *Xa Fel *Yaka *Zelosians (widely believed, incorrectly, to be Near-Humans; actually plants) *Zeuolins *Zisians Non-Human parallels Humans were not the only sentient species to develop into several distinct races. The Duros, for example, gave rise to several Near-Duros races, such as the Neimoidians. Other pairs of closely related species included: the Xexto and the Quermians; the Horansi subspecies; the Sarkans and the Barabel; the Ranats and the Tintinna; the Wookiees and the Yuzzem; the Ssi-ruuk and P'w'eck; the Zolanders and the Clawdites; the Ewoks and Duloks; the Troob and the Hobors, the Trandoshans and the Saurin; the Kubaz and the Mustafarians; the Zabraks and the Elomin; and the Gungans and Poldts. The t'landa Til and the Hutts were also related to one another, though more distantly. See also *Humanoid Category:Human and Near-Human species Category:Near-Humans